Containers, bottles and other disposable packages are often manufactured by a molding process such as injection or blow molding. In some cases, end of arm tooling can be provided for guiding or picking the molded components from the mold, for example, to be placed along a portion of an assembly line or placed at a location for conducting one or more post-processing measures. In cases where the molded components are made in large volume, a multi-cavity mold is likely to be used to obtain a larger quantity of components per molding cycle. However, a drawback to multi-cavity molds is that known end of arm tooling or other mechanisms or engagement members for picking and placing components from the mold to a desired location are not intended and customizable to pick a plurality of components at once. Another drawback to known end of arm tooling is lack of being able to reconfigure or adjust the orientation of the one or more components prior to them being placed. that the configuration in which the components were picked is likely to be the configuration
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to end of arm tooling or end effectors and methods of use thereof. It is to the provision of an end effector assembly meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.